Under the Light of the Moon
by xXMusic-Note-JenXx
Summary: A young girl named Madotsuki seeks answers to her nightly terrors while struggling to maintain her growing relationship with her quiet but musically talented teacher, Masada. Can she solve the mysteries in her dreams before their romance falls apart?
1. Title Page

Under the Light of the Moon

A Yume Nikki Fanfiction centering around the two characters Seccom Masada and Madotsuki.

Please do not continue on if you are offended seeing the two paired together romantically.

Story by xXMusic-Note-JenXx

Yume Nikki and all related characters © Kikiyama


	2. Chapter One: Welcome Home

Hello there! I'd like to welcome you to the first chapter of Under the Light of the Moon. This is my second fanfiction written for this site, so I still have lots of improvements to make! Please feel free to suggest what I can fix in a review or a PM, I'll do my best to make this as good as I can.

The story is written in first person and switches view between Madotsuki to Masada, though to make the change obvious it will be indicated by starting a new chapter or separating the paragraphs.

My boring drivel is over now – on to the beginning of the story.

Chapter One: Welcome Home

Today, I was going to visit him.

Though I was excited, I couldn't help but to take the stairs one at a time. If I tripped, I might fall all the way down the large staircase, and I knew that would only cause him to worry. I wanted all of our meetings to be happy. My teacher seemed so alone without me, as if I was one of the only bright spots in his lonely life. I always felt bad when the time of my departure from his empty white spaceship eventually came, knowing that if I didn't willingly wake on my own I might be abruptly woken up without being able to promise my return.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I reached the final step, hopping down and entering the next room. In only a few more moments, I'd be able to see him once more. The thought filled me with another burst of joy, which I attempted to suppress. I didn't want to seem overly eager, even though on the inside I was practically ready to burst into the ship and squeeze my teacher until he begged to be released. Attempting not to squeal out of pure happiness, I walked towards the door and slowly made my way inside, my eyes taking a few minutes to adjust to the bright white walls of his home.

After the scenery no longer pained my eyes, I took the final steps into the piano room, knowing that the older male would be playing the instrument as usual. The lovely notes resounded throughout the whole ship, giving me a sense of peace. His music was absolutely beautiful, especially after having to listen to the disgusting grunts and groans of various creatures for a long period of time. Even though my dreams could be harsh and scary at times, it was always worth it to listen to one of sensei's melodies. I quietly walked up behind the man focusing on the keys and stood there for a bit longer, not wanting to interrupt him, yet feeling anxious for him to notice me. Taking a deep breath, I finally decided to say something.

"Masada."

Surprised by the sudden calling of his name, Seccom Masada-sensei stopped mid-song and turned towards me. I could tell he had been eagerly waiting for my arrival by the half-smile on his pale face, to which I responded with a wide grin. He outstretched his arms for me, knowing exactly what I wanted like he always did. Too excited to contain myself, I ran into his arms and buried my face into his waiting chest. He always felt so warm and welcoming, making me feel like this was the one place in all of my dreams that I was safe. There weren't any grotesque monsters here, none of the insane bird women that chased me with their horrible expressions and loud squawking. Just affection and comfort, two of my most favorite things in this bleak world.


	3. Chapter Two: Reliving the Past

Hello! This is second chapter of my Yume Nikki fanfiction, Under the Light of the Moon. I still have lots of improvements to make, so please feel free to suggest what I can fix in a review or a PM, I'll do my best to make this as good as I can.

I'm trying to make Madotsuki sound mature with a bit of childish innocence, but I don't think I'm doing that very well.

Regardless, let's move on to the next chapter!

Chapter Two: Reliving the Past

I was so glad to have her company once more.

I attempted to look down at the girl in my arms through my good eye, finding it to be a hard task. It took me a few moments to realize that she was staring up at me, most likely expecting me to return her embrace. With a quiet chuckle, I complied and pressed her to my chest. The brunette seemed to glow with contentment as she nuzzled herself into me, something that was unusually rare.

Back when Madotsuki had first begun to visit me, her face almost always held a menacing frown to go along with her half-lidded eyes. The young girl had refused to speak a single word, only replying to my questions with a nod or shake of the head. It was as if life itself bored her, like continuing to live another day was just an annoyance. I had tried so hard to get her to open up to me back then, desperately wanting to know more about the girl that saved me from my despair. It took her weeks to smile, and almost a month and a half for her to finally say something to me.

"Why are your eyes like that?"

It was the first time she had ever spoken around me. At that moment, I had been too shocked at finally hearing her voice to answer her question. Was she actually warming up to me? The thought was a bit farfetched, but entirely pleasant to think about.

"Aren't you going to answer me? I don't have all day, you know."

Her statement snapped me back to reality. What was the question she had asked again? I had almost completely forgotten, having become distracted by the fact she had spoken to me for the first time. She had asked about my eyes, hadn't she? "Truthfully..." I said, trying to focus my eyes on her. If only I could see correctly! "I don't know. I've been like this ever since I was 'born' in this world."

I could see that my answer didn't satisfy her. She had most likely wanted a detailed story about some freak accident in which my vision was impaired. I was almost sorry for not having been in such a situation, believing that if I bored her she would leave me forever. "I see. Well, I guess that's not your fault. Is there anything fun to do around here?"

After that day, she began to talk with me and ask me more and more questions about my life. She was a curious girl, though I didn't exactly know why. She wouldn't tell me much about herself when I asked, usually either shrugging off my question or ignoring it completely. Her visits had slowly become more frequent and for longer periods of time, until she was spending all of her moments dreaming with me. I became less and less unhappy, acknowledging the young girl for bringing me so much joy.

It was only natural that something more than friendship would eventually form between us. Mado was the only real person I had seen in my life, and she was interesting. She told me about the adventures she had while she slept, even demonstrating her odd powers once or twice. In return for her wonderful stories, I played her songs on my most prized possession, my piano. She has asked me to teach her how to play it before, and we've been working on teaching her a few melodies since then.

Despite our romantic involvement, I still see her as my student. I want to teach her everything she wishes to know, and give her the respect that she truly deserves after all the hardships she must have been through. After all, one doesn't have such terrible dreams without something to cause them, right? Not many of the others in the dream world know of our relationship, seeing as we've never done anything past a hug and never said three specific words to each other. Though I wish I could finally speak them, I'm afraid that if I do tell her how I really feel, I will scare her off. I don't want to be alone here again, especially after meeting someone like her. I have a feeling my life isn't the only one she's changed.

I still haven't learned too much about her past other than the fact she refuses to leave her apartment in reality, but I can wait for her to tell me things at her own pace. Someday, maybe she will grow to trust me completely and tell me all about herself. I'll always eagerly wait for that day, though I'm unsure of how far into the future it could be. I may not know how old she is or what her parents are like, but I still have her by my side. That's enough for me.


	4. Chapter Three: Tender Feelings

Hi! Welcome to the third chapter of my Yume Nikki fanfiction, Under the Light of the Moon. I still have lots of improvements to make, so please feel free to suggest what I can fix in a review or a PM, I'll do my best to make this as good as I can, I really want to be proud of it. I'm sorry that it's been taking me so long to update! I've been quite busy with school.

I'm attempting to portray Masada as the lonely teacher that he is, while being professional. I'm failing at that too, but eh. That's just my interpretation of Seccom.

Sorry I don't have much to talk about in my author's notes section (pretty much the space until the title of the chapter) but we're still at the beginning chapters of the fic.

Moving on, let's get to the story.

Chapter Three: Tender Feelings

What was going on in his mind?

Masada hadn't responded to me for several minutes, appearing to be lost in thought. Had I done something wrong that had scared him? Perhaps he didn't like my sudden burst of affection, or maybe he was trying to decide what to do with me next. Even though he was usually rather silent no matter what the atmosphere, I was still a bit worried that he might have been annoyed with my over affection. Whatever the case, I decided to get his attention.

"…Sensei?" The words came out slowly, verbalizing my worry. As soon as he heard my voice, the pale man appeared to shake himself out of his thought process and blink his mismatched eyes at me as if nothing had happened. I tightened the embrace between us for a few moments before stepping back, looking him over. Nothing out of the ordinary, not even so much as a smile. Was he unhappy?

"What is it?" He sounded tired, as if he hadn't slept in a long time. Had he been up writing some more music? If so, maybe he'd play it for me. At least, I certainly hoped he would.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. You just seemed to be thinking about something and I wanted to know what." I answered him, attempting to keep my lips from curling into a smile. I didn't want him to see how happy I was to be here, how alone I felt without him. Even though I tried to look brave and not care about anything, I was still the same clingy, emotional little girl seeking affection that I had always been. During the day, I was always so lonely in my apartment that I would spend all of my time sleeping in the company of the various characters that inhabited my dreams. When I was here, in my own little world, I was never alone. I had always secretly wished that I could stay here forever, and never awaken to that horrible place.

I saw my teacher's pale white face slowly change into a light shade of pink. Whatever was in his mind had truly been something embarrassing. "I was thinking about the day that you first spoke to me." He admitted, turning his head away. It was the only way that the man could avert his gaze, seeing as his eyes were in two separate directions and could never really focus. He only really did such a thing when he was very flustered, which most likely meant that his memory of me had made him happy. The thought brought a small smile to my lips, one I didn't intend to hide from him. I could see him peering over at me from behind a curtain of his short, black hair, probably taking in the obvious happiness on my face.

"Oh, it's only that silly day? I thought it would have been something more important." Masada knew I was only teasing him, but I could still see a small trace of hurt flare in his mismatched eyes. I knew the time that we spent together was important to both of us, even more so than the pain of being apart. As he continued to glance over at me, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around sensei again, catching him off guard. I felt him tremble slightly and then reach down, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry. You know I was only joking."

"I know, Madotsuki." He responded, closing his eyes. Seccom was a man of few words, only really speaking when spoken to. I wasn't really clear on the reason why, but I suspected that it had to do with not wanting to push someone away with his opinions or ideas. He just wanted company, something I was absolutely glad to give him. He deserved to be happy, and perhaps one day I could coax him out of his silence. For now, I just wanted to relish the remaining time that we had today.

"Hey, Masada-sensei?" I looked up at him, trying to refrain from smiling once more. He nodded in response, showing that he was listening. Taking in a small breath, I tightened my grip on him. "…Hold me." I had never really asked such a thing of him before, and I wondered if he would deny me the embrace I desired. Without hesitation, the elder man placed his hands on my waist and lifted me to his chest, cradling me there. It was gentle, as if he were holding a young kitten.

Seccom continued to hug me softly yet firmly, leaning down until his face was hovering right above mine. I could see that he was overjoyed by what I had asked of him, showing me so with a large smile across his normally sullen face. I longed to lean up and show him of my affection with a small kiss, but my inexperience in such romantic gestures would only have ended in disappointment for both of us. Still, with his face so close to mine, it wouldn't be such a wild feat…


End file.
